In many situations it may be desirable to provide individuals with protective hood assemblies for respiratory protection from smoke and noxious gases. For example, in an aircraft it may be desirable to provide each passenger with a device which will protect the passenger from fires within the passenger compartment and which will also protect the passenger should the aircraft lose pressure at high altitude. Various such devices are well known in the prior art. A mask typically is provided in today's commercial aircraft, which mask can be strapped to the passenger's face, the mask in turn being connected to a source of oxygen carried by the aircraft. While these devices generally function satisfactorily in their intended manner, they are not designed for fire protection. Thus, if there is a fire within the compartment of the aircraft, it is possible with today's typical masks that toxic gases can be inhaled. This is most likely to happen if the wearer has a beard. The smoke from the fire will also typically cause skin and eye irritation. Severe eye irritation may, of course, interfere with one's ability to see. In addition, today's passenger compartment masks may not be utilized when exiting from the aircraft as no means are provided either for recycling the exhaled gases or for providing the mask with oxygen once the passenger leaves the area of his or her seat.
Prior art escape breathing apparatus has been proposed which will provide oxygen and some protection from smoke. One such example is shown in Swedish Patent 448,681. Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,059. Both of these patents disclose the use of a protective hood, an oxygen supply interconnected with the hood, and a carbon-dioxide scrubber. However, the apparatus shown in both patents would appear to be somewhat difficult to don, particularly during night time if there is no available lighting. Furthermore, each of these devices would require the operator to initiate the flow of oxygen. It has been found that many passengers in an aircraft are incapable of following relatively simple instructions during an emergency situation, and therefore, it is desirable that the operation of any protective equipment be initiated either through the removal of the equipment from storage or through the donning process. In addition, the apparatus should be designed in such a manner that it is relatively easy to don.